


How to cure an overworked CMO

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderswap, Getting Together, Medbay, Sleeping in one bed, overworked Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Medbay is swamped after an accident in Engineering and Leonard McCoy is severely overworked. Jamie Kirk laying in a Medbay bed doesn't exactly help. She sees that he needs a break and literally gets him into bed. Her bed.





	How to cure an overworked CMO

Captain Jamie Kirk watched Doctor Leonard McCoy running around by the big window of the separated area of Medbay for the fifth time within ten minutes. It was around 300 hours at night. She was tired, but couldn't sleep because her whole body hurt and she hated the medical clothes she had to wear. She'd been in Engineering when some accident happened and had gotten thrown against some equipment.

Now Medbay was flushed with patients. Every bed was taken. As the Captain Jamie had the privilege to be in one of thr separate rooms, but she saw everything what was going on in the main room. Leonard tended to seven patients at the same time. Two other doctors also were on duty and covered several patients. But not as many as him.

Holding a PADD, Jamie leant against the head board of the bed and sighed. She noticed the worried glances of the nurses. She was worried, too. Leonard McCoy hadn't slept in almost two days now. He was grumpier than usual and Jamie knew this could not go on like this. He needed some rest. Desperately. And instantly.

Jamie put the PADD away. It contained the damage and injury reports, including her own. She'd been lucky. Most of her injuries due to the explosion had been taken care of by the regens. But the meds made her feel like run over by three starships. As soon as the pain meds stopped working every move hurt. Like now. She knew a nurse would come soon to give her some more.

And yet she didn't care about her pain or a hypo. It hurt more to see an exhausted Leonard McCoy trying to keep up that pace. As his captain she knew she should do something about that. But she knew he would brush it off and overrule a captain's order due to the crisis with his medical authority. So she decided to do something as his best friend and closest person. She could not bear to see him like this any more minute.

In this moment nurse Christine Chapel entered the private room and attempted to give Jamie the expected hypospray.

The Captain tilted her head at first, then suddenly raised her hand to stop the nurse.

"Captain?" Christine asked confused, because Jamie had never stopped her before.

"How bad is it? How long until Bones falls over or something like that?"

The nurse sighed. "He took some stimulants a few hours ago. But they'll be wearing off soon. He needs sleep, but he won't listen to us. He says he can't leave Doctor Jones and Doctor T'Alha alone with that many patients... If only Doctor M'Benga weren't at that conference on Betazed..."

Jamie nodded slowly. "But Jones and T'Alha could handle a few hours, right?"

"Yes. The worst is over. All surgeries are done. Only one crewman's life is in danger. Nurse Ogawa is monitoring him closely. She can call one of them if it should get worse."

"Okay..." Jamie gave the nurse a grin. "Tell Bones that I'm refusing to get more meds and that I'm demanding to be released to my quarters. If that doesn't make him storm in here, add that I'm already getting out of bed."

Christine blinked. "I don't see how that helps him to get some rest. That will only upset him, Captain."

Jamie kept grinning. "I'll take care of him getting a few hours rest. And if the other doctors need him, they'll find him here."

The nursed nodded, now also grinning a little. She wondered what the captain was up to, but had a certain notion, considering this was a room with one bed and one chair. She put the hypospray she was holding onto the bedside table.

"Your pain meds", Christine explained and took another hypo out of a pocket of her nurse uniform. "This one was meant for Ensign Cooper. It's a sleeping agent. Shall I leave it with you?"

Jamie laughed. "Do you think I need to knock out Bones with meds?"

The nurse shrugged and winked. "Well, Anyta and I planned to do that if he's still running around in an hour. We wanted to switch his stim-hypo with one of these." She raised the hypo.

Jamie laughed again. "Well, I think I can manage without that, Christine."

The nurse nodded, but opened the drawer of the bedside table and put the hypo in. "Just in case. If _you_ knock him out, he won't be as mad as if we did it."

And another laugh. "Have you met Bones? He would be even madder if I did something like that."

Christine gave her a meaningful glance that Jamie couldn't quite decipher. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. He can't be or stay mad at you. Ever." She was tempted to tell her the reason, but decided to leave with those words. Jamie was to figure it out on her own.

With a shrug Jamie watched the nurse leave the room.

About twenty seconds Leonard McCoy stormed in. He was really exasperated. "Dammit Jamie, you are going to _stay_ here and you are going to take your meds!" he yelled.

Jamie just leant back again the head rest again. "Okay", she simply said.

The doctor was about to go on yelling and just stared at her for that reply. "What?!"

Jamie grinned. "I said: Okay." She sat straight and tilted her head. "Go on, hit me with that hypo."

Leonard did and she only flinched a little.

And he gave her a curious look. "You just wanted me to come here, did you?"

She smiled warmly. "I'm worried about you, Bones. I see you running around and work yourself into the ground. You need to sleep a few hours."

The CMO sighed and shook his head. "I can do that when this is over", he gestured.

"I could lock this room with alpha priority", Jamie threatened.

He snorted. "My medical code can override that."

Jamie arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Sure about that? I'm the captain _and_ I'm very good with computers, remember?"

"Those are the highest command codes. No one's able to mess with them", the doctor gave back, also crossing his arms.

She just smiled and held his gaze provocatively.

They kept staring at each other for a few moments.

Leonard finally sighed and made a helpless gesture. "I can't go to my quarters. Too far away if they need me. The couch in my office is awful and all the beds are taken", he still tried to talk himself out of a break.

Jamie bent her legs, pulled them against her thighs and shifted so she was kneeling on the bed. "Sit down", she said gently, feeling a little pain rise in her body due to these movements.

Leonard gave her a confused look, but did as she demanded. With surprise he felt her hands on his shoulders. "Jamie?"

"Shhhhh..." she just made and started to massage his shoulders and neck. Not the best idea considering her healing injuries, but she just ignored that and counted on the hypo to kick in any moment now. "Just relax a little."

"Five minutes..." he said with a small approving moan. "Then I'll need to go back to work."

Jamie kept kneading his sore muscles and her lips formed into a little smirk. "Sure..." she answered, trying to sound serious. Of course she would not let him leave.

A few minutes later Jamie felt Leonard relax and, drawing soothing circles over his upper back and moving her fingers to his neck and his hairline, she slowly and gently pulled him against her body. Like a siren she was gradually lulling him in.

And she caught herself thinking how nice it was having him in his arms and his weight against her like this.

Leonard sighed contentedly. Either he didn't notice what she was doing or he didn't care by now, Jamie thought and smiled.

"Need t' g' back..." the doctor drawled some time later in a very sleepy voice.

Jamie smiled against his hair. He was completely leaning against her upper body by now and her hands stroked through his hair. "Later..." she whispered and started shifting carefully, pulling him down with her on the bed. "They'll get you, if they need you."

She was relieved that he let her do this without protesting anymore. He laid down on his back and put his legs on the bed that was barely large enough for both of them.

Jamie shifted again and grimaced due to the pain that shot through her body. So much for the meds... But she was determined to get rid of Leonard's shoes, so he was more comfortable. She was successful, sank down exhausted next to him and curled up at his right side.

She pushed aside the thoughts that this was kind of a seduction. She reminded herself that they were best friends.

Leonard took her in his arms. "Mean trick..." he drawled half asleep. "Why c'n't I n'ver s'y no to ya...?"

Jamie smiled and rested her head and her right hand on his chest. She remained silent and felt his heartbeat slowing. He was asleep a few seconds later.

"Computer, lights at five percent", she ordered and the room went almost dark.

His question echoed in her mind and Christine's meaningful glance from earlier popped up again. And something else added to that mix: It felt really, really nice laying cuddled up to him - it felt so right and meant to be.

Jamie wanted to close her eyes and revel in this feeling, but suddenly her heart beat a little faster and she didn't dare to give into that urge.

It hit her suddenly: This wasn't how one felt about a best friend. This was something... more. She let out a little sigh and, finally closing her eyes and drifting into sleep, she wondered what she should do now.

 

***

 

Christine Chapel was relieved when Leonard McCoy did _not_ leave the captain's room. She carried on with her work and finally walked by the separate suite. She stopped in surprise, seeing the doctor being pulled down to the bed by the captain. And that he was even smiling a little when she did so.

The nurse walked a few more steps so they could not see her and she glanced over again. She saw the captain and the doctor settle down and falling asleep.

"Christine, have you seen...?" Doctor Jones was coming over, but fell silent when he saw what the nurse saw. "Ah. There he is." He grinned.

"Well, the captain said she would take care that Doctor McCoy would get some rest."

"So she got him into her bed. Literally." Jones chuckled. "I don't know if I should be surprised or wonder if that's even new to the both of them."

"Oh, it's _definitely_ new", Christine replied. "They're still dancing around each other. But it might change when they wake up." She grinned.

Both kept watching them for a few more moments and finally carried on with their work.

 

***

 

Leonard McCoy startled a little when he woke up. He was disoriented at first, then he felt warmth next to him and a weight against his right side.

"Jamie..." he remembered and whispered her name.

She didn't move. She was still fast asleep.

"Computer, lights at fifty percent."

The room got a little brighter.

Leonard smiled and watched Jamie for a while. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

He recalled how he went to her room and how she'd made him get into bed. _Unbelievable_ , he thought. But it was wonderful having her in his arms like this. And even though the beds in Medbay weren't that comfortable, he'd slept better than... well, he couldn't even remember. He just felt bad for her having to sleep like that even though she was injured.

But the doctor also caught himself thinking about how nice it would be to sleep and wake up like this more often. Or always.

He gently caressed her cheek with his left hand.

Jamie stirred a little and cuddled even closer.

His heart jumped at the adorable sounds she made. And he knew he was lost. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her. And he followed the strong urge to place a kiss on the top of her head.

She stirred again and slowly lifted her head, his hand still at her cheek. A bright smile spread over her lips, making his heart skip a few beats. "Hi."

"Hi", he replied, also smiling.

"How mad are you?"

He chuckled and pushed a strain of hair behind Jamie's ear. "That depends on how you're feeling. It can't have been good sleeping like that in your condition."

"I'm fine", she said and it was actually the truth. She felt better.

She glanced at the chronometer on a screen - both of them had been asleep about seven hours. It was morning now.

She closed her eyes for a few moments and reveled in feeling him caressing her cheek. When she opened them again, their gazes locked.

Leonard was so mesmerized by the cerulean blue he almost forgot to breathe. His left hand slid into her neck, wanting to bring her face closer, but he was hesitating. He wondered if she returned his feelings or if was risking their close friendship.

Jamie just smiled and leant in until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Being careful not to touch her healing injuries, Leonard pulled her closer and the first kiss lead to a second that lasted until they had to come up for some air.

She giggled. "Would it spoil the moment if I said that this is the first time I kissed a man only after I had him in my bed?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "Not if you promise to never kiss another man again."

She smiled, feeling her heart make a little jump at those words. "Deal."

He caressed her cheek again and was very tempted pulling her close and kiss her once more. But his sense of duty kicked in and he glanced at the chronometer. It was 906 hours. He'd been with her about seven hours.

He knew he should look after the patients even though it seemed to be quiet and no one had called for him. But he really, really did not want to get up.

"Good morning!"

The cheerful voice of Christine Chapel made Jamie and Leonard startle a little and turn their heads towards the door. Christine was walking to the bed with a tray in her hands. She put it down on the bedside table and the smell of coffee spread through the room.

"Oh, stay down", Christine continued and actually pushed the doctor down again when he tried to sit up.

"The patients -" he started.

"...are fine!" the nurse interrupted him. "Doctor T'Alha released half of them an hour ago. Ensign Anderson is out of the woods and the rest of the patients is sleeping right now."

Jamie grinned and carefully sat up on her left hip, supporting her weight on one arm. She took the cup Christine was handing her and took a zip.

Leonard snorted. "She shouldn't drink coffee. Why didn't you bring the captain a cup of tea, Christine?"

Jamie giggled. "Because she would have brought you coffee and I would have stolen it anyway", she said before Christine had the chance to say something. "So there was no point in bringing tea."

The nurse nodded.

"And here I thought _I was_ the doctor", he replied grumpily.

Jamie gave him a bright smile and leant down to kiss him. "My favorite one", she purred, not caring that they had an audience.

Christine successfully hid a smirk and just pointed to the tray. "Breakfast and a hypo for the captain", she told them and left, touching a button that activated the privacy setting at the window to Medbay - it went white.

Leonard exhaled annoyed, but Jamie just grinned. Carefully to not spill her coffee she straddled Leonard's lap, put her mug down on the tray and picked up a toast with jam.

"Mhmmm, raspberry."

He sighed again and sat up, sliding one arm around her waist to keep her in place and taking the toast with his free hand.

"Hey!" Jamie complained, when he took a bite.  She pretended to pout until he held the slice so she could take another bite. "So, do I get to keep my private physician in bed with me?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Leonard rolled his eyes and drank some of his coffee. "I have some work to do."

She grinned again. "Which includes me."

He huffed and picked up the hypo.

Now Jamie rolled her eyes. "Is that really necessary, Bones? I really feel better."

"Doctor's orders."

She tilted her head to give him better access and resisted the urge to reply with some suggestive remark to those words. Instead she decided to test the waters - she put the half eaten slice of toast back on the plate and slipped her hands underneath Leonard's uniform shirt. She was curious if he would stop her or start some exploration of his own.

He gasped. " _Jamie_..."

"Hm?" she asked innocently.

"We're in Medbay."

"Uhum..." she replied, continuing to trail with her fingers over his skin.

"And you're recovering", he added and, nonetheless, let his hand wander to the hem of her medical shirt.

Their lips met again and Leonard had to _really_ restrain himself to not get rid of her shirt. He wanted her. But not here and not like this. He gently cupped one of her breasts under the medical shirt and made her gasp into the kiss.

"When will I be released?" she asked breathless and pulling her hands back. She badly wanted to keep touching him and continue this, but she knew he was right. And she actually wasn't sure if she was well enough for what she had in mind.

Leonard also pulled his hands back and put his arms again around her waist, holding her close. "Tonight, Darlin'. _If_ your blood work's good and you'll rest today."

She sighed, but smiled at that term of endearment. "Okay... But I expect you to be here for lunch."

He smiled. "Deal."

Jamie slid both hands into his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Which lead to some more kisses until she was completely flushed and heavily breathing.

She finally climbed off his lap and allowed him get out of bed. After another kiss and a zip of his coffee Leonard walked to the door.

"You know...", she slowly started, "... I will, of course, need some help getting a shower." She pointed with a glance towards the adjoining bathroom. "I guess I should ask one of the nurses."

Leonard stopped, turned around and looked at her for a moment.

Jamie smiled, then grinned at him. "But maybe you happen to need a shower too, Doctor?"

" _Jamie_..." he said warningly.

"It's just a shower", she said innocently, slowly got up and, walking to the bathroom, let the wide medical pants drop to the floor.

Her shirt followed the pants and Leonard followed Jamie with quick steps.


End file.
